Midnight Rose
by WeevilRockYou
Summary: Ianto is in the hub alone and cannot leave; what will he do to amuse himself? Who is this mysterious "Albert"? Will Ianto go insane from bordem? Pairing: Jack/Ianto ch.1 now up ON INDEFINATE HIATUS Sorry


Disclaimer: wants to own but doesn't :(

A/N- Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, please review. Reviews make my day!

11:00pm Tuesday

Ok, so Jack's at a UNIT conference, Tosh's at home hacking into her neighbours computers, Gwen's with her fiancé celebrating their engagement and Owen's at a bar somewhere getting pissed which leaves me all alone in the hub with only the pterodactyl and the weevils to keep me company. Bloody brilliant!

I could just leave... no, wait, what if the rift goes berserk and the world ends; then it'll all be my fault. Damn rift.

Wow, I never realised just how boring a secret alien base could be, now what can I do to amuse myself until Tosh comes in, in 7 hours time? I could sing a song... No, terrible idea! Owen will find it on the CCTV and tease me about it relentlessly for months to come. I'll sit on the sofa and I'm sure that a good way to pass the time will fly into my head.

11:30pm Tuesday

Well nothing's flown into my head, I may as well sing. Now what should I sing? I could just sing the first thing that comes into my head I guess... "_Lonely, I am so lonely; I have nobody to call my owwwn. So lonely, I'm mister lonely; I have nobody to call my owwwn. Oh so lonely"  
_

Actually, that's not helping!

12:00am Wednesday

I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'H'...

Is it 'Hub'?

Of course it is; you know all the answers because you're playing with yourself you sad loser!

I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'W'...

12:30am Wednesday

'_Ring Ring' _Hurrah, my mobile's ringing! I wonder who's calling me at this time of night...  
hmm... that's odd, 'withheld number' Oh well, lets answer it anyway. Anything to relieve me of this boredom!

"_Hello"  
"Ianto? It's me, Drew"  
"Drew? I haven't seen you since college. How'd you get my number"  
"You're in the phonebook idiot" _Fuck!  
_"Oh, I see. So um have you phoned for a particular reason or...?"  
"Actually I've been meaning to get hold of you for some time, you see Albert's thinking of offering you a Job" _ Albert's ALWAYS thinking of offering me a job! Why can't he just leave me alone for once in his life?  
_"Actually, I'm quite happy with the job I've got now so I'm going to have to decline" _Again.  
_"Oh, right well I should probably go now. See ya Yan" _Yan? Seriously? I'm not 16 anymore you know!  
_"Ok, good speaking to you again Drew. Bye" _

Note to self; Get BT to take me out of the phonebook!

1:00am Wednesday

6064... 6065... 6066... 6067... There are 6068 bricks on that wall!

Now how many are there on the wall next to it

1... 2... 3...

2:00am Wednesday

Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz...AAAGH! Why the hell did I just dream about giant purple bobs with top hats and briefcases taking over the universe one coffee shop at a time?

2:05am Wednesday

OH MY GOD!!! I've not had coffee in over three hours!?! How on earth am I still breathing?

I seriously need my caffeine fix, to the coffee machine we go.

Ooooh... just smelling those coffee beans, is making me feel better.

2:07am Wednesday

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S DECAF! IT'S ALL DECAF! I HATE YOU OWEN!!! Just 'coz you can't drink it you bloody bastard, stop taking it out on us.

2:30am Wednesday

'_Ding' _Yay, that's my MSN alert. Hopefully it's Jack, please be Jack, it probably is Jack, and Jack probably wants some IM sex... Oh.

_Drew has entered the conversation_

_Ianto has entered the conversation_

_Ianto: How on earth did you get my MSN?_

_Drew: I work for Albert, yan!_

_Ianto: Is he STILL trying to get me to work for UNIT?_

_Drew: You know he is. He's never gunna give up so you may as well give in._

_Ianto: You know I'm not going to; I'm better than that._

_Drew: You work for TORCHWOOD! You're not even gunna make it to 30_

_Drew: Stop living in your fantasy world and actually take a look at the danger around you._

_Ianto: I haven't seen you in almost 10 years, you have no idea what's going on in my life right now! _

_Ianto: Stop contacting me and tell Albert to leave me alone._

_Drew: I can't do that yan, I wish I could but I just can't!_

_Ianto: What? Why not?_

_Drew has left the conversation _Crap!

3:00am Wednesday

Hmmm... Wonder if I can convince Drew too give me a UNIT cap? After all Jack does say red is my colour!  
No, wait. I want Drew out of my life, asking him for a cap won't achieve that.

3:10am Wednesday

Oooh... just thinking of what Jack could do to me in that cap...

No! Ianto stop. The rift alert could go off at any time.

Oh how I hate the godamn rift!!!

3:30am Wednesday

What the hell? Why is Tosh's monitor flashing?

"_Hello gorgeous"_

JACK!


End file.
